Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for storing heat of a heat exchanger during stop of operation of a facility provided with the heat exchanger, such as a regenerative gas turbine.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, as a solution for the environmental problems and energy problems, utilization of natural energy, such as solar power generation and wind power generation, has been proposed. However, when power is generated by utilizing natural energy, the amount of power generation greatly varies depending on the natural environment. Thus, in order to stably supply power, it is conceivable that a regenerative gas turbine including a regenerative heat exchanger is used in combination as highly-efficient power generation means which is highly responsive to a load and is intended to compensate for variation of supplied power. In the regenerative gas turbine, compressed air from a compressor is heated with a high-temperature exhaust gas from a turbine as a heating medium and is introduced into a combustor, thereby increasing the thermal efficiency (e.g., see Patent Document 1).